Time Crazed
by Pehime 3lepiona
Summary: New heroes have been chosen and they must stop the resurrected god of the sky and wind, Uranus, from taking over the universe. With the help of their parents, the former heroes and some new teachers, they will find friendship, love, and kick some giant squid butt.
1. Resurrection-Uranus

**A/N: Top of the morning to ya laddies, this is Pehime 3lepiona with another fic. Yay!**

 **Lord Romanov: " Really? Again?"**

 **A/N:** _ **( ignoring him)**_ **I still don't own class of the titans, but I'll be adding my own characters. Muahaha! I'm so happy right now. Let's get this story started!**

It has been a total of sixteen years since Atlanta married Cronus and eleven years since their daughter started school. Atlanta was sound asleep until she heard a loud crash. She growled and pulled herself out of bed. She went to the front door where she saw her sixteen-year-old daughter heading out. She had long crimson red hair and blood crimson eyes.

" Where are you going?" Atlanta asked.

" To school, duh." her daughter said. She left the house on her skateboard, her mother yelling after her.

" Atlantica Setsuna Mectonite, the world's not safe yet! Don't make me come after you!" Atlanta yelled.

" Catch me if you can, mortal!" Atlantica yelled back. She was already almost two blocks away. Atlanta pressed her head against the railing of the stairs and brought it back up. " I give up. She's just too much like Cronus." Atlanta said, heading back into the mansion.

A girl about the same age with purple hair and blue eyes caught up with Atlantica on her skateboard.

" Finally! You move slower than a snail caught in time when it's frozen, Achilla." Atlantica said.

" You talk a big game, but I can go faster than you." Achilla said.

" No way. Speaking of games, twenty bucks says that we will make it to school early." Atlantica said.

" Twenty bucks says we're late." Achilla said. " You're on." Atlantica replied.

" How can you be so certain?" Achilla asked.

" Well the clock always stops when I walk in." Atlantica sang, moving faster on her skateboard.

A girl the same age with orange hair and lavender eyes pulled up beside them in her car. She had four other girls with her. One was a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair in braids. The second was a girl with brown hair and sky blue eyes. The third was a narcissistic girl with pink hair and orange eyes. The last one was a less knowledgeable girl with black hair and green eyes.

" What's up, Themis?" Achilla asked the orange haired girl.

" Climb in. It's faster to Kentucky by car." Themis said.

" Still on homework, small one?" Atlantica asked the dark skinned girl as she and Achilla climes into the red sports car.

" Will you stop calling me that? I'm not that short." the girl said.

" Relax, Odessa, you get to see the look on Atlantica's face when she loses this bet." Achilla said.

" My dear, you're talking about the mistress of wagers. There's no way I'm losing twenty bucks." Atlantica said.

" I don't know. Who do you think will win, Naomi?" Odessa asked the narcissistic girl.

" How about this good-looking girl in my mirror?" Naomi said.

" What about you, Jennifer?" Odessa asked the girl with brown hair. " We'll just have to see." Jennifer said.

" How about you, Harmony?" Odessa asked the less knowledgeable girl.

" I vote for pizza." Harmony said. The other girls laughed hysterically.

Once the girls got to Kentucky kingdom high school, they ran to their classroom. Atlantica tried the door and it was locked.

" Oh no. Maybe we're so late that the teacher left already." Atlantica said sarcastically, before leaning against the wall calmly. Achilla looked up at the clock on the wall and it was frozen on seven o'clock.

" How do you do that?" Achilla asked.

" Don't know. My mom said that after I was born on March Twentieth at midnight, the clock froze and the planets aligned at the same time." Atlantica said.

" Creepy." Naomi said, actually interested in the conversation. " Coincidence." Odessa said.

" The planets weren't suppose to align for another four thousand years. Besides, she said that while the clock was frozen, so were all the people. It was as if time stopped completely." Atlantica replied.

" Well, the rest of us can't claim we did it because the rest of us were all born after March twentieth." Achilla said.

Their teacher came down from the end of the hallway. Instantly, the girls noticed that the clock's second hand started moving again. Their teacher was a woman with brown hair in a bun, wearing round framed glasses and a black business suit with a skirt.

" Hey, Ms. Philos." Atlantica said. Philos was their teacher's last name and also refers to the term philosopher. Philosophers in Greece wrote the stories of the gods, goddesses, heroes, and titans. This is a pun since Ms. Philos teaches Greek mythology.

" You girls are early? How?" Ms. Philos asked. The girls merely shrugged.

The girls entered the classroom and sat in the front row seats. " Alright girls. Today we're finally moving on to chapter twelve of our books." Ms. Philos said.

" I'm tired of Greek mythology, it's too easy. Can we study something like quantum physics?" Atlantica asked.

" We're only in high school. Quantum physics is for the people from the Big Bang Theory." Harmony said.

" No one watches that show anymore, Harmony." Naomi said.

" Fine. If you want something challenging, we'll study Uranus, the sky." Ms. Philos said.

" Big deal. Uranus was god of the sky and wind. His wife was Gaia. His children were Cronus and Rhea. His grand children were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite; and rumor has it, Chiron as well. His great grand children were Hercules, Artemis, Athena, Eris, Apollo, Eros, and so forth." Atlantica explained.

" Wow. I didn't even learn about Uranus and my father's half Greek." Jennifer said.

Ms. Philos plopped into her chair. " I give up. Do as you please. I'm done." Ms. Philos said.

While the earth was unaware, a disguised figure broke into the Sky Temple. She cut open Aelus and left him for dead. In the deepest catacombs, she came to a large stone sarcophagus. With the blood of Aelus, the sky keeper and the Golden Fleece, she awakens the contents of the sarcophagus. " With the blood of the sky and wind keeper, and the golden fleece, which can restore anything; I command you, Uranus of the sky, to awaken.

There was a dim glow before a deep growl filled the room. From the sarcophagus came a squid larger than several entire galaxies. It took the former of a grey haired man in an old sand colored suit who very slightly resembled Cronus. " Hecate, bring me the one who controls storms, time, and space; and sacred stone, the majestic emerald. With them, the universe will be mine." Uranus said. " Get me the monsters of Tartarus for my army." he added.

" As you wish, Uranus." Hecate replied.

Uranus warped himself to the alley near the oracle's magazine stand. " Oracle. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Uranus said. Oracle looked his way.

" Uranus?! How did you...?" the oracle was cut off when Uranus grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look into his eyes. Uranus' eyes were the color of fire and we're swirling around like a vortex.

" Cut the crap. What stands in my way of universal domination?" Uranus asked.

" You mean besides Lord Romanov. I asume you know of the one who controls storms, time, and space who carries the sacred stone, the Majestic Emerald. She and six other heroes will stop you." Oracle replied.

" Mortals?" Uranus asked.

" Yes, except for the chosen one. She's a demigod." Oracle answered.

" As soon as Hecate brings me my army, I will destroy them all." Uranus said.

Atlantica sat with her chin in the palms of her hands and her elbows on the desk. " I'm so bored. I wish school would end right now." she said. Right after she said that, the dismissal bell rang. The girls happily raced out of the classroom.

" That was wicked cool, Atlantica." Harmony said.

" How do you do it?" Achilla asked.

" I guess time just likes me." Atlantica replied. They left the school and headed across the street. " Duck!" Atlantica yelled suddenly. The girls fell to the ground and a sphere of black magic flew over them. They all stood back up at once.

" Hecate." Atlantica hissed.

" The goddess of witch craft?" Jennifer asked.

" I see you all were expecting me." Hecate said, preparing to attack again.

" If that's how you want to play it, I wage that you'll lose." Atlantica said. Somehow she made a gold scythe appear in her hand. " What the..?" she was cut off as gryphons grabbed her and the other girls. " What's the big idea, I was totally going to toast that witch." Atlantica said.

" Calm down now, you are in no condition to fight yet." Hermes said.

" Hermes?" Atlantica asked.

The girls climbed onto the backs of the gryphons.

" Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec. That's Hermes, the messenger of the gods and goddesses?" Jennifer asked.

" Must I always get stereotyped, I'm also the god of trade, language, the list goes, but who remembers that? No one." Hermes rambled. Atlantica rolled her eyes. The gryphons landed in a school soccer field.

The girls climbed down. Naomi kissed the ground. " Oh sweet earth, I'll never take you for granted again." she said.

" This is weirder than Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Harmony said.

" That movie came out two years ago, Harmony." Themis said.

" Let's just go inside the school and try to find a phone." Jennifer said.

They headed inside the school. They saw an old man and followed him to a janitor's closet. They tried the door, but it was locked. Atlantica saw the lock had a weird shape. She took out the pendant that her mom gave her.

" You got one of those too?" Achilla asked.

" Yeah, my mom gave it to me." Atlantica said, unlocking the door with her pendant. She opened the door and they all went in.

" Sweet." Harmony said.

" Hello? Is any one here?" Themis asked. Atlantica turned on the light and blue forcefield appeared.

A silhouette of a woman stood on the other side. " I see Fate lead you here. Please, come in." she said,beckoning them to cross the forcefield.

 **A/N: There's the first chapter. I think it went well. Please review and I will update soon.**


	2. Meeting-New Olympia

**A/N: It's coming. Don't close your eyes. Don't turn away because it's another chapter of Time Crazed! Yay! Uranus, give them the disclaimer.**

 **Uranus: " Screw you!"**

 **A/N: I own you now do it.**

 **Uranus: " Fine, whatever! Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans."**

 **A/N: Finally. Okay everyone, enjoy the story.**

The seven girls went through the blue forcefield.

" Hello, I'm Ms. Hera." the elderly woman said.

" Wife of Zeus right? Goddess of marriage and birth? Former queen of Olympus?" Atlantica asked.

" You know your Greek mythology well, Atlantica." Hera said.

" Now I know I'm dreaming." Achilla said.

" This isn't a dream, this is your destiny." Hera said. She beckoned them to follow her as she lead them to the main room. Where Hercules, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Persephone, Aphrodite, Aeris, Lord Romanov, and Cronus stood.

" Dad, what are you doing here?" Atlantica asked.

" He will be your mentor as the god of time and space, whom you inherited your powers from. Artemis will be your mentor as well, since you inherited some things from her through your mother." Hera explained.

" Your dad is the god of time? That explains a lot." Achilla said.

" Odessa's mentors are Hermes and Hephaestus because of her intelligence and power over fire. Achilla's mentor is Aeris. Lord Romanov will show you how to use your power over water." Hera said.

" Yeah, I'm pretty much a mentor for everyone." Lord Romanov said.

" Harmony's mentor will be Hercules because of her super strength. Lord Romanov's twin, Lucifer, who is late, will help you with your power of destruction. Themis' mentor will be Persephone because of her psychic ability. Lord Romanov will help you with your other powers. Naomi's mentor is Aphrodite. Together, the seven of you can stop Uranus from destroying the universe." Hera explained.

The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

" Wait, wait, wait. Uranus, the sky? I thought her was killed by Cronus." Jennifer said.

" Lord Romanov, the god of punishment and Lucifer, the god of apocalypse?" Atlantica asked.

" Yes." Lord Romanov answered.

" Uranus was killed by Cronus. Someone must've resurrected him." Hera said.

" My money's on Hecate and whoever gave her such power." Atlantica said.

" How do you know?" Hera asked.

" She somehow aquired the power of black sorcery, which is more advanced and much more powerful than witchcraft. That combined with the Golden Fleece can resurrect anything." Atlantica said.

" Are you saying that Hecate stole the golden fleece?" Hera asked.

" Yeah, unless someone who's powerful enough gave her the power of resurrection." Atlantica explained.

" Anyone call for more recruits?" a voice only Themis recognized asked.

" Mom?" Themis asked.

" Hey ya'll, what's up?" Theresa asked. Atlanta, Jay, Odie, Herry, Neil, and Archie were with her.

" No way, all our parents are here." Achilla said.

" Theresa, welcome back." Hera said.

" Oh great, more mortals." Atlantica commented.

" Atlantica, do not start with me." Atlanta said.

" What are you going to do, keep another secret from me?" Atlantica asked.

" You are so busted, young lady." Atlanta said.

" Well, it's about time you did some real parenting." Atlantica said. Aeris lunged at her and she slammed him to the ground.

" You suck at being a warrior." Atlantica said.

" Alright, Atlantica, you can let him go." Cronus said.

Atlantica let Aeris stand up. " Why didn't you tell me you were the god of time. You're immortal, you shouldn't be afraid of her." Atlantica said, pointing to her mom.

" Well, if I told you, this conversation would no longer be PG thirteen." Lord Romanov said.

" It means he wouldn't get laid if he went against her wishes." Lucifer said.

" It's about time. You must be Lucifer." Atlantica said.

" You must be Cronus' daughter." Lucifer said.

" Hold on a sec, Atlanta and Cronus? Oh my god." Archie said.

" Disgusting, gross!" Herry said.

" Why would you do that?" Odie asked.

" I was in love with him." Atlanta explained.

Everyone except Theresa was shocked by what they heard.

" How could you fall for Cronus, he's our enemy." Herry said.

" I wouldn't have if I'd known THAT was going to happen." Atlanta said, pointing at Atlantica.

" Well if that's how you want it, I'll turn back time so you can abort me. I'd rather be dead than have you as a mother. You're always complaining about your life and how you wish you would've never married my father. You never accept me for who I am and you always make references to me being a burden on you. Just go away, clearly I'm going to die stopping Uranus anyways. Then you'll never have to worry about seeing me again." Atlantica said. She began to storm off.

" Where are you going?" Hera asked.

" To the Brownstone for a bloodbath." Atlantica replied.

" How'd she know about the Brownstone? I didn't even tell her about it yet." Hera said, as Atlantica disappeared.

Theresa put her hand on Atlanta's shoulder. " You're going to regret saying that and making her so upset." Theresa said.

" I think I know why she's a burden to you." Odie said.

" Why?" Atlanta asked.

" She reminds you of Cronus when he was your enemy. If you keep this up, though, she might become just that." Odie replied.

" What's the Brownstone?" Odessa asked.

" It's where your dormitories are located. Athena is the caretaker there. She will provide your meals and provide coversation." Hera replied.

" Theresa, will you show the other girls to the Brownstone? I'll be there in a few minutes." Lord Romanov said.

" Atlanta, you're a real bitch. I would've preferred it if you left me a long time ago to raise our daughter on my own. Now she's thinking about turning back time to prevent her birth. Well, she won't be a burden to you anymore. I'm putting my foot down and taking over." Cronus said, before disappearing. Theresa took the other girls to the Brownstone to avoid what will happen next.

Jay stared off in surprise. " Wow, for someone who devoured his own children, Cronus can sure be protecting of them." Jay said.

" That's logical. Atlantica is the first demigod fathered by Cronus and the only child he has that inherited his powers." Hera said. Lord Romanov rubbed his head.

" That was some messed up bull shit. Who wishes their own child burdenless. It's impossible. Having a child is not easy, but we tolerate it because we love them. It's like you think you had her accidentally. Obviously, If you're going to sleep with a god, you can expect to get pregnant. You're just being stupid. This is why I told Fate that having teenagers get pregnant was a bad idea." Lord Romanov said.

" Calm down Lord Romanov, no need to slaughter a room." Persephone said.

" I'm about to slaughter some douchebag that just waltzed out of the courthouse Scott free." Lord Romanov said.

" The darkness is coming! The darkness is coming! Silent Hill! Silent Hill!" Artemis said, mimicking what the people will sound like when Lord Romanov drags the criminal to the Darkness Realm.

" Let me get out of here before I bring back Bloody Kansas." Lord Romanov said, before disappearing.

" And then there were eight." Odie said, quoting Agatha Christie's _And Then There Were None_.

 **A/N: I should probably explain the joke Artemis made. Basically, Lord Romanov summons all the creatures of Silent Hill to drag the criminal who escaped punishment to the darkness realm, which is basically a Silent Hill version of the death realm. This is where criminals are tortured for however long their sentencing is and then they're sent to the Underworld. Yeah, and he summons the darkness that takes over too...With the siren. It's a long story. Anyways, please review. I still haven't gotten any reviews yet.** _ **(Sob)**_


	3. Chess Game-First Encounter

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is Pehime Elepiona with another chapter of Time Crazed. I did not enjoy the fight Atlantica and her mom had. It made me cry inside. I like how Cronus stepped up though, not that he hasn't been, as I will explain a little in this chapter. Either way, most guys don't step it up.** _ **( Ha! See what I did there?).**_ **Alright, Atlantica, give the disclaimer.**

 **Atlantica: " Don't feel like it."**

 **A/N:That's right. Cronus?**

 **Cronus: " Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans."**

 **A/N: Thanks, Father Time. Enjoy the story everyone.**

Atlantica went into the kitchen of the Brownstone and met Athena.

" Which one would you be?" Athena asked.

" The one that can control time and space." Atlantica answered.

" Then you must be Cronus and Atlanta's daughter." Athena suggested.

" Just Cronus'. My mom's dead to me and she wishes I didn't exist. Anyways, know where I can find a blood bank?" Atlantica asked.

" No need to worry about that, Lord Romanov installed a special tub for you. You can switch it from regular to bloodbath anytime you please." Athena said, shuddering a bit. " Yep, you're Cronus' kid alright. You're just like him. Anyways, about your mom..." Athena was cut off.

" Don't have one." Atlantica said.

" Why does she wish you didn't exist?" Athena asked.

" Probably because I'm just like my father. She didn't have to do anything except wash the dishes. She wishes she hadn't married him, which makes her stupid as fuck. My dad was the best guy on the planet. You know how many guys bum off their girlfriend's income and do nothing while she takes care of the kids? Almost all of them. My mom's lucky, but she's too shitheaded and ungrateful to see it." Atlantica said.

" I guess you picked up on your father's habit of cursing." Athena suggested.

" Yeah, he cursed a lot. Then he'd recite a couple lines of Corinthians 13: 4-8. I guess those were his wedding vows and a reminder to keep calm, be patient, and not murder his wife." Atlantica said.

" Was he your favorite?" Athena asked.

" Yeah. He was the only one who cared." Atlantica replied. Athena felt sorry for her. " Well, I'm going to hit the bloodbath. I need to calm down before I turn all waters into blood." Atlantica said, heading to her room.

The other heroes found the kitchen with Theresa's help. " Hello, Theresa. I just met Atlantica. Her personality is identical to Cronus'." Athena said.

" Yeah, I know. Athena, this is Odessa, the brains, Harmony, the brawn, Achilla, the warrior, Jennifer, the leader, and Naomi, the good luck charm. You already met Atlantica, the hunter/time keeper." Theresa said.

" Nice to meet you all. I'm Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, and agriculture. I'm the head of the Brownstone as well as its protector." Athena explained.

" Speaking of Atlantica, where'd she go?" Achilla asked.

" To her room for a bloodbath." Athena replied.

" Remind you of anyone?" Theresa asked.

" You know, it's funny that your power is what you're afraid of, Achilla." Athena said.

" How'd you know I'm afraid of water?" Achilla asked. " Your father was also." Athena explained.

Lord Romanov entered the kitchen. " You have no idea how much I want to kill Atlanta right now." he said.

" About as much as you want to kill a murderer who escaped punishment?" Athena asked.

" Am I that obvious?" Lord Romanov asked. Athena nodded.

" So, where is the little time keeper?" Lord Romanov asked.

" Enjoying a bloodbath." Athena said.

" Yep, that'll calm you. The only difference between me and her is that I bathe in the blood of tortured criminals. Although, given the chance, I'm sure she would too. I have to take her to the Darkness Realm one day." Lord Romanov said. Athena rolled her eyes.

Atlantica finally relaxed in her bathtub filled with blood.

" This is a lot nicer than my cell back at Tartarus." Cronus said.

Her father's sudden presence startled her. " Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Atlantica asked.

Cronus rolled his eyes. " Please, I changed your diapers. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Not that I can anyways since you're under a pool of blood." Cronus said.

" I know; this tub is like a huge jacuzzi...filled with blood." Atlantica said.

" You really do act just like me. Let's hope they don't imprison you for that." Cronus said.

" I bet you got to relax a lot in Tartarus though." Atlantica assumed.

" I also got to turn my brain off for once. However; I wanted vengeance." Cronus replied.

" You'd think Nemesis would help you with that." Atlantica said. This is a pun since Nemesis is the goddess of vengeance.

" Okay, can you go now? I need to get dressed so I can destroy a giant squid disguised as a man." Atlantica said. Cronus rolled his eyes and disappeared.

Cronus reappeared in the kitchen.

" Hey, father time, I met your mini me. How do you like the school and the Brownstone so far?" Athena asked.

" I'm just surprised you were able to hide it from me for so long." Cronus said.

" Well, you almost got to our sanctuary once." Theresa said.

" You know that I was merely chasing you." Cronus suggested.

" Yes, but Fate chooses. Don't worry, in another life you might get what you want. Besides, I'm sure Atlanta will warm up to you." Theresa replied.

" Haven't I taught you anything, Cronus? You can easily change history. Replay Time, as you might say." Lord Romanov said.

Atlantica came into the kitchen fully dressed. " Okay, who wants fried squid for dinner. It's all on me." Atlantica said.

" Aren't you going to eat first?" Odessa asked.

" Food is for mortals, battle is for the weak, war with a giant squid is for heroes." Atlantica replied.

" Where do you get this stuff?" Achilla asked.

" My brain, which is something you guys need to turn on right this second. During my bath, I was able to use my psychic powers to locate Uranus. He's pulling into New Olympia harbor with an army hidden in his ship. We need to move, now." Atlantica explained.

" I thought I was suppose to be the leader." Jennifer said.

" Better pick up your position before Atlantica puts you out of commission." Lord Romanov said. Atlantic waved her hand and all the girls followed her.

Atlantica and the other girls left from the Brownstone.

" Atlantica, what's the rush? You need to relax." Archilla said.

" Relaxing is for those without a destiny. We need to stay focused or we will be easily daunted by the enemy." Atlantica said.

" Do we seriously need to meet Uranus right now?" Naomi asked.

" It's imperative that we do so. We need to get an idea of what opponents from his army that we'll face. We also need to get an idea of what he can do, magically and physically. We also must let him make the first move so we can dodge the attack then counter attack efficiently." Atlantica explained.

" Did your dad teach you this stuff?" Themis asked.

" In a way. He taught me through chess. He said it's best to let your opponent be white. White moves first. In chess you mirror their strategy. Their own worse enemy is themselves. In a real battle, let them attack first so you can defend yourself and counter attack efficiently." Atlantica said. They neared the harbor. All they could see was Hecate and another woman on a large ship. The other woman had long purple hair and had a goth appearance.

" Very slowly, we will make ourselves present." Atlantica whispered.

" What's the plan?" Harmony asked.

" Make ourselves known and hope Uranus takes the bait." Atlantica replied

The girls navigated their way to the ship. They snuck up behind Hecate and the other girl. " What's up, witches?" Atlantica asked. Both girls turned around.

" You." Hecate said.

" I thought we were gonna sneak up on them." Achilla said.

" We did. Bishop one go." Atlantica said to Odessa. Odessa made a bird with her hands.

" Phoenix ritual." Odessa said, a bird of flames came from her hands and striking Hecate.

" I thought white moves first." Naomi said.

" Who says we have to play by the rules?" Atlantica asked. The other woman threw spheres of black magic. Atlantica dodged the attacks easily. " Knight one go." Atlantica said.

" River dance explosion." Achilla said, dancing like a prima ballerina. A river's waves surrounded her before striking the other woman.

" Nebula, what do we do?" Hecate asked.

" Leave it to me. They can't take down a queen." Nebula said. Nebula dashed forward.

" Electric massacre." Atlantica said, electricity igniting from her hands and forming a sphere of storm clouds and electricity. The sphere expanded, slamming Hecate and Nebula into the ship's wall.

" It's her, the one who can control storms, time, and space." Nebula said. A giant tenticle came from the ship's door.

" Atlantica?" Harmony asked.

" Pawn go." Atlantica said to Naomi.

Naomi jumped over the tenticle. " Lasso of love." Harmony said, catching the tenticle with an orange star patterned lasso. A deep roar was heard as the lasso electricuted the tenticle. The tenticle pulled itself back into the door and Naomi landed on the ground.

Uranus, in the form of a man, emerged from the ship's door. " I can't believe you two couldn't handle seven teenage girls." Uranus said.

" I can't believe you actually revealed yourself, grandpa." Atlantica said.

" You must be the daughter of my dear son, Cronus. Dear until he killed me. This is just too good. Not only can I destroy the universe, I get revenge while doing it. Now be a darling grandaughter and hand over the Majestic Emerald." Uranus said.

" The what what?" Harmony asked.

" The Majestic Emerald is an infinitely powerful stone born of storms and space time distortion. I will use it to destroy the universe." Uranus said.

" Over my dead body, Uranus." Atlantica said. Uranus took the form of a giant squid, almost as big as the planet.

" Talk about bad Japanese anime." Naomi said. The wind was forming a hurricane and the clouds of the sky were forming a large storm.

" I thought you were kidding when you said he was god of the wind and sky." Achilla said. Atlantica grinned as she witnessed Uranus' true power.

" Time to go." she said. Atlantica summoned a portal and dragged the other girls into it. They disappeared before Uranus could crush them.

 **A/N: Okay. That's it. No more anime for me. Uranus is a squid. That's all I'm gonna say. Naomi totally called me on that one. Anyways, review or die.** _ **( JK)**_


	4. Training Session-Soldiers

**A/N: What's up ya'll? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I decided it'd be more fun if I gave the heroes powers. It just makes everything that much awesome. Mr. Serious, the disclaimer if you will.**

 **Lord Romanov: " Pehime 3lepiona does not own class of the titans."**

 **A/N: Awesome. Let the story continue.**

Atlantica and the other girls appeared at the school.

" Atlantica, why did we retreat?" Archilla asked.

" It's all part of the strategy. We're going to retreat from the next few battles with Uranus. Each time we retreat back here, we would've learned something new that will help us defeat him. For example, I learned that Uranus gets angry very easily. Like many heroes in mythology, it can be a major weakness." Atlantica explained.

" You got all that from a battle that only lasted twenty minutes?" Odessa asked.

" Yeah. I also learned that Uranus' followers are stupid, which is every villain's downfall." Atlantica said.

" Hecate and Nebula were pretty dumb." Naomi said.

" It's pretty late, we should rest up for tomorrow." Atlantica said.

" What time is it?" Harmony asked.

" Nine o'clock at night." Atlantica answered.

" You would know what time it is." Themis said as they headed to the Brownstone.

The girls went to their separate rooms. Atlantica pulled out her phone and used the Internet to learn more about Uranus. " There's not much here. What exactly are we up against? What is the Majestic Emerald? I wonder if it really has such power." Atlantica thought. She shut off her phone. " I'm not even sure about the type of power he has. He was suppose to be the most powerful being of that time frame. No one knows about the even more powerful being of mystery." Atlantica said to herself. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes. " The end is very near." She thought to herself.

Early in the morning, the girls were awakened by an alarm used to wake up military soldiers. They were dragged to the training room by none other than the god of punishment himself, Lord Romanov.

" Do you have any idea how early it is? I need my beauty sleep." Naomi said.

Lord Romanov gave her a look that said ' shut up'. " You'll be fine without a few hours of sleep. This is how soldiers train." Lord Romanov said.

Atlantica cracked her neck. " Shit is about to get real." She said. The other girls looked at her like she was crazy. Lord Romanov made obstacles on the track appear. " Prepare to die racing around this thing." Atlantica said, before chuckling. She took off faster than lightning. She dodged the obstacles that appeared or shot at her. She crossed the finish line and jumped through a lazer trap. " That was awesome! Got anything harder?" Atlantica asked.

" You get to fight me...later." Lord Romanov said.

Lord Romanov made a checkered board appear and beckoned Naomi to approach it. " I'm not going to like this am I?" Naomi asked.

" Harmony uses her brain more than you and she's clueless. So I'm going to force you you to start thinking. Luck is almost nothing in the field of battle." Lord Romanov said. He made white moon droids appear on the opposite side of the chess board.

" Oh come on, I don't even know what the rules are." Naomi said.

" Who says there are rules?" Lord Romanov asked. He made the first droid attack her.

Naomi dodged to the side and fell on the floor. " What do I do? It's too early for this." Naomi said.

" Think of this as Five Nights at Freddy's; If you don't take action, you die." Lord Romanov said.

Naomi dodged another attack from the droids. " This is insane, I cant do this." Naomi said.

Lord Romanov rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The droids disappeared. " You're really stupid. I'm not going to waist anymore time on training you." Lord Romanov said. He created a duplicate of Uranus and beckoned Odessa to come forward. " Your problem is that you don't want to use weapons. Too bad. You're going to get use to every weapon ever created. You never know when that type of experience will be useful." Lord Romanov said.

He gave her a sword. " Use your brain to create a technique. It will help you fight in physical combat." Lord Romanov said. He snapped his fingers and the duplicate Uranus came after her with a sword.

She blocked his sword with her's. " This is not cool." Odessa said. The duplicate Uranus tried to cut her feet. Odessa jumped over his sword and kicked him in the face. " I'm so going to die." Odessa said as she sliced at the duplicate Uranus with her sword. The duplicate Uranus blocked her attack and cut her arm. Odessa gripped her arm to stop the bleeding.

Lord Romanov snapped his fingers and the duplicate Uranus disappeared. " You did well. Just remember to let your opponent attack first. It will allow you to dodge the attack and make a more powerful counter attack." Lord Romanov said. " Alright, I'll deal with the rest of you later. Class dismissed." he added.

The next class they went to was run by Persephone. " Hello, everyone. I hope Mr. Serious didn't train you too intensely. Today we will be using our minds." Persephone said.

" Again? That other guy already made me use my mind." Naomi said.

" It'll be just like meditation." Persephone said.

" Really, meditation?" Naomi asked, thinking about sleeping while she meditated.

" You can't sleep during your meditation." Persephone said.

" Come on! That one guy woke us up so early this morning." Naomi complained.

" This will help you with your next class." Persephone said. The girls sat down and began to meditate.

 _Uranus snuck into Tartarus and approached a prison cell. " How would you like vengeance?" Uranus asked._

" _I have nothing to gain by joining you, Uranus." A man with long grey hair and stormy eyes said._

" _Chaos, my friend, your anger is not towards me, but is towards the other gods and goddesses. They imprisoned you here. If you join me, you shall have your revenge." Uranus said._

" _Very well." Chaos said. Uranus opened his prison cell and the both of them escaped Tartarus._

Themis snapped out of her meditation. " Oh no. Uranus just released someone from prison to help him destroy us." Themis said.

" I had that same revelation." Atlantica said.

" Who did he release?" Persephone asked.

" Someone called Chaos." Themis answered.

" Chaos? We imprisoned him over fifty five thousand years ago." Persephone said.

" Who is he?" Harmony asked.

" He is the god of chaos and all disasters." Persephone explained.

" Is he single?" Naomi asked.

" You really are the descendant of Aphrodite." Persephone said. " You all can go to your next class. There's something I need to do." Persephone added.

The girls left Persephone's room and went to a room that looked like the inside of a clock. " What is this place?" Achilla asked.

" It looks like the mechanism of a clock." Atlantica said.

" Only you would know what that looks like, Atlantica." Odessa said.

" Not just her." a deep voice said. Cronus appeared in the center of the room. " Welcome to the Time Room, ladies." Cronus said.

" This room is complicated, even for me." Odessa said.

" What on Earth is going on in this room?" Archilla asked.

" I'm going to teach you girls how to move time with psychometry, since only one of you has the power to manipulate time naturally." Cronus said.

" What?" Harmony asked.

" I'm going to teach you girls how to manipulate time with the power of your minds. It will take lots of practice, but you'll get it." Cronus said.

" So that's why Persephone said meditation would help us with our next class." Odessa said.

" That's merely the start. So, let's not waste anymore time. Let's begin." Cronus said.

 **A/N: Well that was interesting. Makes you wonder if Theresa could've used her mind to manipulate time. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
